Don't Always Believe What You Hear
by Chaffy13
Summary: Finn overhears a conversation between Archie and Rae.


**A/N: Hey, so I've really gotten into this show lately, and I just had to write something for it. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Finn considered himself to be a fairly reasonable bloke. Sure, he was a bit grumpy, but for the most part he was pretty laid-back. Hell, he could put up with Chloe going on about the latest fashion trend or some boy she'd managed to grasp without combusting, and for that he considered himself a saint. There was, however, one matter that could make his blood absolutely boil.

Archie.

He hated himself for even thinking it, as Archie had always been his best mate, but there were times when he wanted nothing more than to knock his teeth out. These times, of course, being when the git was chatting up Finn's new girlfriend, Rae.

Rae had told him a million times that they were just mates, and he trusted her. But he knew they had a history. She had liked Archie first. He'd even seen her kissing him the night before he confessed his feelings to her. She'd said it was a mistake, it happened because of the booze and drugs, and he wanted to believe her, but…

But it was all the fucking touching! He didn't even think she realized it was happening. Rae and Archie would go over to some corner to talk about God knows what, and he'd hug her or hold her hand or kiss her cheek. If it were anyone else, he'd think it all friendly, but this was Archie. Most girls wanted him, and he knew Rae had. He had seen it clearly on her face the first time she clocked Archie. He still wasn't sure why they hadn't got together. All he knew was Archie fucked up, apologized, and Rae refused to take him back.

By the way he'd always find some way to lay his bloody paws on her, Finn would bet Archie still wanted her. Not that he could blame him, but he had his chance. Yes, Finn trusted Rae, but he didn't trust Archie. Which is why about six weeks after Finn and Rae had started dating, things came to a head.

The night started out just like any other. The gang met at the Swan for drinks, Rae and Finn cuddled up together in the booth. They were all laughing at something Chop was going on about when Archie walked in, looking pitiful. The laughter died down as everyone took him in, but he set his eyes exactly where Finn didn't want him to.

"Rae, you think I could talk to you for a mo?"

Rae had already started getting up. "Of course, Archie. I'll be right back," she added to Finn quietly, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He nodded and watched them go, his gut wrenching as she put her hand on Archie's back while leading him outside.

_Calm down, mate. It's all in your head. Archer's your friend. And Rae loves you; you're being a bloody knob head._

He shook his head slightly and tried to pay attention to the conversation. Eventually, Chop began ranting about this new horror movie coming out soon. The gang started making plans to go see it. Finn smiled to himself, thinking of Rae hiding her face in his arm at the cinema. It was then he realized that Rae and Archie had been gone for quite some time, and his stomach dropped. He got up quickly, heading toward the door.

"Oi! Finn, where you going, mate?"

He yelled something over his shoulder about needing a smoke before walking outside. He looked around, but couldn't see them. Then he heard her.

"Archie, the gang's gonna figure it out soon enough," Rae said in a tone he recognized. She used it often with Chloe when she was trying to be supportive while Chloe was annoying the hell out of her. He walked slowly toward her voice, which was coming from the alleyway. He felt the sickness in his stomach grow stronger as he listened to their conversation.

"I know, Rae, but just imagine what they'll think. If they don't completely freak out, they'll hate me for keeping this a secret."

Finn froze, his jaw clenching as his world shattered in front of him. But no, no there has to be some mistake. Rae wouldn't do this to him. She wouldn't, he knew she wouldn't.

"If they're really your friends, they'll be supportive. Besides, you forget I'm in this as well. We can't keep hiding this from everyone, especially Finn. I hate lying to him."

Finn was going to be sick. That or he was going to pass out. How could she? He fucking loved her! He had never told anyone that, save his Nan, and she knew that. What did he do wrong?

"Finn's gonna freak, Rae."

"He'll be cool about it, I promise. He might be a bit upset at first because we didn't tell him, but he'll get over it."

With these words, he snapped out of it, continuing toward them. _Like hell I'll be okay with it!_ Did she really think he'd just get over her leaving him for Archie? Did she not realize how much she meant to him? Yeah, he would be mad about them sneaking behind his back, but he would be infinitely more devastated by losing her.

He rounded the corner and saw them huddled close together as they talked, their foreheads pressed together. "Thanks Rae. I don't know what I'd do without you," Archie whispered. Then, he leaned forward to place a soft peck on her lips.

Looking back, Finn decided he couldn't be blamed for what he did next. You just don't kiss another bloke's girl.

Finn saw red as he rushed forward and grabbed Archie by his collar.

"Finn, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Rae screamed as she pulled at his arms, but he ignored her.

"How the fuck could you do this to me, huh? We're supposed to be mates. You had your fucking chance with her and you botched it up. You don't even deserve her," he hissed, slamming him against the brick wall behind them.

"What? Mate, look, you've got it all wrong," Archie said, wincing as Finn tightened his grip.

"Oh really? 'Cause I just heard you two talking about your filthy little secret. Did you think I wouldn't find-"

"Finn, I'm gay."

Finn stiffened, unable to comprehend what was just said.

"You what?"

"I'm gay, you nutter," Archie said, pulling at Finn's hands. Finn's grip loosened slightly, but he still didn't quite understand.

"B..but you two were-"

"Talking about how Archie needed to come out to everyone. That's what you heard us talking about," Rae finished, her voice beyond annoyed. So, they weren't…she didn't…

"You're gay?"

Both Archie and Rae sighed heavily.

"Yes. Now will you let go of me?"

Finn looked between the two of them in shock before breaking into laughter. It was Archie's turn to stiffen. He had hoped Finn, his oldest friend, would be able to accept him.

"Finn, you're not exactly being helpful," Rae scolded him, angry at her idiot of a boyfriend.

"Gay? Why didn't you just tell me, Archers? Oh, that's bloody brilliant, that is," Finn said as he pulled Archie into a rough hug.

"It is?" Archie asked, his face mirroring Rae's confusion.

"Of course it is," Finn said as he finally released his friend. "I don't care who you like. I was just dead worried you've been trying to steal my girl."

"Finn, how many times have I told you we're just mates?" Rae said, but a small smirk appeared on her face as she realized everything was going to be okay.

Archie let out a relieved laugh. "Rae's lovely and all, mate, but she's not exactly my type."

All three of them laughed at that.

"Now you just have to tell the rest of the gang," Finn said with a smile, but Archie's face fell. "Don't worry, they won't care."

"Right," Archie assured himself. "I might as well do it now, get it all over with at once, right?"

Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and stumbled back toward the Swan. Finn made to follow him, but was pulled back before he had made it a single step. He swung around to see Rae, hands on her hips and expression angry. _Oh shit, you're in for it now._

"What do you have to say for yourself, Finn Nelson?"

He winced as she used his full name. Oh, he'd done it now. How did he always manage to fuck things up?

"I'm sorry, Rae. I was stupid, I know. I just heard you talking and I lost my head."

"You should have trusted me, Finn," she said seriously. He looked down, ashamed and terrified. What if he lost her over this? That'd be bloody ironic. But, he reasoned, he deserved it. He _should_ have just trusted her. Not only did he lose faith in her, but he nearly beat up his best mate.

"But," she continued, and he looked up hopefully. "I can see how what you heard might have been confusing. I'll let it slide this time, but only because you're so fucking sexy when you're jealous."

A wide smile broke across his face before he launched toward her. He grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her roughly. She smiled against his lips and he pulled back a fraction.

"Thought I'd lost ya, Rae," he murmured against her lips. She rolled her eyes at this.

"You soppy sod. Haven't you figured out by now that's never gonna happen?"

He smiled again before bringing his lips back to hers. As her hands ran down his back, he pushed her against the wall. The gang could wait, he thought.


End file.
